Pictures of You
by NCISjes
Summary: Set a little before Last man standing. MY Raechull's birthday present :D!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. Boo. Anything you recognize from the show goes to its rightful owners.**

**A/N: Anything in **_**italics **_**is Tony's thoughts/imagination/dreams. And I recommend listening to La Receta by Kemo the Blaxican (not really for the words just the beat) when you get to the bar scene.**

**This is MY Raechull's birthday present. HAPPY (late)BIRTHDAY BABE :D!**

* * *

**Pictures of You**

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo leaned back in his chair at his desk aboard the USS Seahawk, glaring at his computer screen once again. _Vance. _The imbecile director is why he was here in the first place and not at home in D.C. where he belonged. Folding his hands behind his head Tony swiveled around in his chair, looking for a something to distract him so he wouldn't have to answer Vance's email. Not so surprisingly his eyes settled on the pictures he kept of Ziva on the bulletin board. His eyes glazed over as his mind slipped back to that warm day in L.A…

_He walks towards her, admiring her perfect toned physique and snaps his first picture. He comes to stand over her and she tells him how he likes to admire beautiful things again. He snaps his second picture and compares her to McGee. She explains that he is blocking her from the warm rays that give her the delicious honey glow she has right now. He tries to take her book from her and that's when her eyes turn to that molten brown color that sends his blood straight south. She warns him to back away._

"DiNozzo!" Captain Owens called from the doorway, effectively breaking Tony out of his rather pleasant flashback.

"Yes sir." Tony answered while standing up.

"Pack it in early. We dock tomorrow in Morocco for an overnight of leave." The captain said before leaving.

"Yes sir!" Tony called out, quickly turning to shut off his computer. After being on and off ships for nearly three months he was more than happy to be getting to leave this time.

Pushing in his chair he turned to leave when the pictures caught his stare again. Deciding he wasn't going to be able to avoid his arousal tonight, he grabbed the one of her actually looking at the camera and headed out.

Tony was never happier than nights like these that he had his own private room. Shutting the door behind him he quickly removed all clothing except his boxers and laid down on his perfectly made bunk. His arms wound behind his head as his eyes shut and his mind once again drifted to that beautiful Israeli goddess…

_She slips in the door, peaking over her shoulder to make sure no one has seen her before closing it silently. The black bikini clings to her perfectly. She stalks toward him before jumping on the bed and straddling him._

"_Hello Tony." She says as her hands find his chest and her lips find his._

"Zee-vahh…" Tony whispers as one of his hands starts slipping down his body.

_Her right hand begins to slowly trail down his body and as she leans to kiss him again a piece of hair that is tucked behind her sunglasses comes out. Her tongue laps at his lower lip before she presses her mouth to his once again and she bites down gently._

"_Have you missed me, Tony?" She asks when her right hand slips beneath his boxers and her nail scrapes his hip bone._

"Yes…" He answers when he feel his fingertips brush the fabric of his boxers.

"_Good, because I have missed you." She says in her husky tone and her left hand joins her right to help pull his boxers completely off._

He pulls his boxers completely off to give himself ease of access.

_She is straddling him again and his hands move to remove the bottom half of her bikini but she stills his hands._

"_No, right now this is about you." She commands, and with that she takes hold of his hard length in her ridiculously soft hands._

He sucks in a breath as he takes himself in his hand and groans out her name, "Zee-vahh…"

"_Do you want me Tony?" She asks as her hand starts stroking him slowly._

"Yesss…" He whispers as his hand begins to move.

"_Do you," She leans in and kisses him, her other hand finding his wrist and holding it behind his head, "need me?" She asks when her hand speeds up and her thumb circles over his head._

"Oh God. Yes…" He moans as his pace quickens.

"_Show me…" She orders and her strokes become lightning fast, her thumb brushing the delicate skin of his balls on every down stroke._

He feels his stomach coiling and before her can stop it, his orgasm rips through his body like a tiger ripping open the carcass of its prey; hard and fast. "Unhhh Zee-Vahh…" He grounds out her name as he comes.

_He comes on her hand, and even though his eyes aren't open and his mind is completely shut down, he knows there is a satisfied smirk on her face._

_(*_*_*)_

Later that night Tony is dreaming of her; the dream feels so real though…

_He's inside of her, and she so wet, warm, and tight he feels like he's gonna let go any minute. Her leg is locked around his lower back as he slams into her._

He's face down on his pillow, his palm encircling his rock hard shaft as he thrusts himself into the mattress, and his tip brushes against his cool sheets.

_She still has everything on; her sunglasses are perched expertly on her head, he feels the smoothness of her bikini top brush against his nipples with every thrust, her bottoms are just pushed to the side which is making it difficult for him to have the way he wants to. _

"_Ohhhh… Tony…" She cries out and that's when he lets go._

He comes hard against his sheets. When he wakes up a few minutes later, he is covered in sweat. The trip to the laundry room is definitely awkward.

_(*_*_*)_

The ship docks at 0900 the next morning in Rabat, which is the capital of Morocco. Tony doesn't get off the ship until 1100 thanks to him ignoring the director's email the night before.

The first thing he does when he gets on dry land is go sightseeing and exploring. His digital camera is permanently strapped to his hand as he snaps photos of various scenery.

He's standing in the middle of a market, watching people haggle and taking in the culture, when he sees her. Ziva. She is in a yellow sundress, smelling an apple when she comes into his line of vision. Thinking she's dream Ziva Tony shakes his head, closes his eyes, and rubs them to get his mind clear. When he opens his eyes she is still there picking up more fruit.

"Ziva…" He whispers to himself. All of a sudden he is so caught with the emotion of not seeing her for four months that he's screaming her name. "ZIVA! ZEE-VAHH!"

As soon as she sees him Ziva drops everything and takes off running. The last thing she needs is for one of the men working for Roberts to hear someone screaming her real name and for her to respond to it. She sprints down a street and then into an alleyway before stopping and waiting for Tony to catch up to her.

"ZIVA! ZIVA! ZEE-VAHH!" He's still shouting as he chases her onto a street. He honestly doesn't know why she is running from him of all people, unless she does not want to see him. He sees her veer off into an alley and he picks up his pace in hopes of catching her. He is turning into the alley when someone grabs his arm and throws him into the wall.

"ZEE-" He shouts but is cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"Would you stop shouting my name? The last thing I need is for you to blow my cover!" She whisper yells at him, and he is too stunned to answer for a moment. She releases her hand from his mouth to let him speak.

"You're undercover?" He asks, catching his breath.

"Yes." Ziva answers as she crosses her arms.

"What's the mission?" Tony prods, regaining himself.

"I am trying to win the trust of a man who is showing an unhealthy interest in a Chechen terrorist group." Ziva answers before realizing how easily she just gave him classified Mossad information. "I better go Tony. Someone may ask questions if they see me with you. It was really nice seeing you again Tony. I have… I miss you."

Ziva turned to leave, but Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back to standing in front of him

"Ziva, wait-"

"What Tony?" She asks, trying to sound angry to cover up any emotion she might be feeling, but he sees right through it.

"I wanna see you, you know catch up. It's been four months-"

"I know how long it has been Tony."

"Well then let's get together. Hang out. Catch up."

"I cannot just leave Tony. I am on assignment."

"Come on Ziva…" He fake whined, "I'm only here for tonight and I haven't seen or heard from you in a really long time. You can't take one night off?"

He flashes her his mock hurt look complete with puppy dog eyes and that's all it takes. She caves.

"Fine. But it cannot be here. We will need to meet in the next town over."

"Casablanca?" He asks with his signature DiNozzo grin on his face.

"Yes." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay. Where and what time do you wanna meet?"

She gives him the name of a bar and tells him to meet her at 1900. Just as she's walking away Tony calls her name again.

"Hey Ziva."

"What?" She asks as she turns on her heel. He walks up to her and envelops her in an intimate hug.

"I've missed you too." He whispers into her hair.

_(*_*_*)_

"You cannot be serious Ziva." Michael exclaimed as he watched Ziva pat her hair dry with a towel.

"Why not?" She asked as she stood up and put on her white heels.

"Because we are in the middle of an assignment, you cannot just run off!"

"It is one night Michael."

"And what do you suppose I tell them huh?"

"Tell them I am sick and cannot sing."

"And your father?"

"He does not need to know."

"What is so important that you have to run off to Casablanca?"

"I will be back tomorrow." Ziva answered. Patting his cheek she walked out the door and left Michael.

_(*_*_*)_

Dressed in a medium blue short sleeved button up shirt and dark blue jeans Tony sat at the bar with a beer carefully placed in front of him while he waited for Ziva to arrive. Once he had gotten into Casablanca and took in the city he found himself a hotel room and took a quick nap and shower before coming to the low key bar.

Just as his thoughts were slipping back to the previous night, Tony felt a warm hand settle on his lower back and lips brush against his ear.

"Someone sitting here?" Ziva asked as she slid into the barstool next to him.

Tony's mouth went dry and his jaw dropped as he took in the beautiful sight before him. Dressed in tight dark washed jeans and a white cotton tube top that had a slit in the back and was held together by two buttons, one at the top and one at the bottom of the shirt, with her hair curly and down Ziva looked sexier than ever.

"You can stop staring Tony." Ziva mildly scolded as she took the olives from his dirty martini and slipped them into her mouth.

Tony leaned in close before responding, "Maybe I don't want to."

Ziva smirked before crossing her legs and ordering herself a drink. "So how have you been?"

"Life could be better…" He drawled out, and Ziva picked up on the hurt look in his eyes and immediately associated it with Jenny. "What about you? Working for Mossad still as cracked up as it used to be?"

"Yes, if by "cracked up" you mean extremely dangerous and highly frustrating."

"Maybe you just miss a different agency." Tony smirked.

"Have you talked to Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she downed the rest of her martini.

"Yeah, once when he told me to get my ass in gear and quit drinking myself into my inevitable death. You?"

Ziva paused for a moment, hearing that Tony had been drinking so much pained her. "No."

The house band picked up an intriguing beat that got Tony up on his feet and grabbing Ziva's hand. "Enough chit chat. Do you wanna dance?"

Ziva smiled her genuine smile as she gazed into Tony's emerald orbs. "I did not know you knew how."

Pulling her out to the dance floor and twirling her under his arm Tony responded, "Oh there are a lot of things you don't know about me David."

Their hands joined as his other slipped around her lower back and her other hand was gently placed against his chest. They began moving with the music, their hips grinding as they got lost in the rhythm of the beat. At one point in the song Ziva turns around and presses her shapely bottom into Tony's crotch as hands curl around her waist. She trails her fingertips down his thigh to his knee, and then back up again. When she turns to face him again he swoops in and kisses her, their bodies continuing to move to music.

The kiss starts off slow and sweet but quickly becomes passionate and burning with desire as both try to punch their bodies as close to each other as possible. When the song ends their lips part and they share a brief look of desire before leaving.

_(*_*_*)_

They barely make it into the hotel room when Tony pops the button of Ziva jeans and pushes her up against the wall. Their lips are fused together and have been since they left the club. Both are running out of oxygen but neither want to stop what they're doing to replenish themselves.

Tony slides her zipper down and slips his fingers under her green thong and quickly into her warm, wet, and wanting opening as his lips move from her mouth to her neck.

"Ohhhh… Tony!" She cries out as his fingers twist and his thumb brushes against her swollen clit.

"Shit Ziva… I need to be inside you." He pants out and removes his fingers.

Tony's lips rejoin hers as he pulls her jeans and thong down her legs and she rips open his shirt. He picks Ziva up and deposits both of them on the bed, his knees encasing hers.

They kiss with emphasis as Tony pushes his hands under Ziva's taut body to undo the two flimsy buttons and then rips the shirt from her body. He curses under his breath as her newly exposed flesh becomes visible to him. He drops his head to her chest and brings his tongue out to lap at her all ready hardened nipple. Ziva's fingers weave through his hair as she clutches him to her, willing that he doesn't stop.

When Ziva has had enough torture teasing she pushes Tony back on his haunches and sits up on her knees before undoing the button of his jeans and kissing her way down his chest. He stops her when he sees where this is going and guides her to lay back against the pillows while he kicks off his jeans and boxers and braces himself above her.

Their eyes lock when he positions himself at her entrance and then pushes his way in until he's filling her to the hilt.

"Zee-vahh…" Tony grounds out as he searches her face. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her mouth is open forming the perfect "O"

"Tony…more… please…" She responds as her arm wraps around his neck and her leg locks around his lower back.

He growls as his pace quickens, quickly turning from slow and loving to fast and needy. Their bodies move together with ferocity and the sounds emitted from their chests are unguarded and instinctual. It does not take long for both to be sitting on the precipice of euphoria, waiting to fall over.

To help Ziva over it Tony begins thumbing her center, making her body arch off the bed and her muscles to tighten all over.

"Tony! Unhh!" Ziva screams as she pulls him to her before her world erupts and she blacks out.

"Ziva… Zee-vahh…" Tony grits out before emptying himself inside of her and collapsing on top of her.

_(*_*_*)_

He awakes the next morning with her head tucked carefully underneath his chin, her head resting on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her back. The thin white sheet is pulled up enough to cover her chest and then drops down to just barely cover from his waist down. He smiles as he leans down and takes a sniff of her hair. _Mmm. _She still smells the same.

It hits him that this is the last time for a very long time, if ever, he gets to hold her this way. Be here with her like this. He knows he needs something to remember it by, _proof _if you will.

Seeing his digital camera sitting on the bedside table next to him, Tony turns over a little to grab it and turns it on. Pushing himself down a little on the mattress so that his face is even with Ziva's, he raises the camera above them. Just as he leans in to take the picture and kiss her she wakes up.

"What do you think you are doing?" She questions, but her tone of voice is playful, not mad.

"Uhh taking a picture?" He says carefully.

"Why?"

His voice drops to a low, sincere tone and he says "Because, I want to remember this moment."

Ziva finally opens her eyes and smiles, knowing too that this may be the only time they get to spend together for a while.

"Fine. Take your picture." She says like it really bothers her, but then she smiles and kisses him. He raises the camera above the again and takes the photo.

They spend the morning sharing lazy kisses and exchanging stories of their time abroad.

_(*_*_*)_

Later that day when they are both getting dressed to return to their duties, their eyes meet in the mirror and Tony realizes he really doesn't want to go back on the ship. _I don't want to leave her._

"I don't want to go back." He says seriously as he buttons the button on his shirt. Ziva slips on her other heel and then walks over to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"You have to." She responds before kissing him sweetly.

When they part Ziva turns and walks away. She pauses when she opens the door to say, "Goodbye, Tony." And then she is gone.

_(*_*_*)_

As she pins back her hair that night Ziva admires herself in the mirror. This blue dress is so beautiful and it hugs her perfectly. She wonders what Tony would do if he saw her in it.

"Are you ready?" Michael asks, leaning against the wall by her mirror.

"Yes." She answers as she places her last pin. Standing up she asks, "What do you think of my dress?"

Michael looks her up and down before replying. "It is nice." And then walks away.

_(*_*_*)_

The first thing Tony does when he gets back on the ship is go to his office and print out the picture of him and Ziva. He cuts away the excess white paper and then grabs a tack to stick it to the bulletin board. When he comes to stand in front of it, something hits him and he realizes this is just to good to hang up for everyone to see.

Pulling his wallet out of his back pocket Tony takes a good long look at the only woman who has stayed constant in his life.

Smiling, he tucks it behind a condom and slips his wallet back into his pocket.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Well I hope everyone liked it! (especially you my love!) Reviews would be lovely :).


End file.
